Sonic the Hedgehog: Exiled
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: Sonic has been banished from Station Square for something he isn't responsible for. Can his friends clear his name, and expose the mayor's wrongdoings? Completed.
1. A Hero Banished

A new story comes to you.

This story takes place 2 weeks after the events of Sonic Rush: New Version. Read on to find out what this story is about.

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and co. All OCs belong to their respective owners. Armand and Mayor Draco belong to me.

**Chapter 1: A Hero in Exile**

A lone flying transport ship was flying in the skies above Station Square. It was headed towards the nearby desert. Inside the ship was Sonic, Amy, Armand, and Mayor Draco, the not-so-nice mayor of Station Square. Draco was a 32-year old brown bear who wore standard mayor's clothing. Sonic was in electromagnetic handcuffs, Amy was nearly in tears, Armand just looked on in disbelief, and Draco was smiling.

**An hour ago in Station Square Court…**

"I don't know what you are talking about, Draco." Sonic argued.

"Silence. That's Mayor Draco to you, traitor." Draco responded.

Sonic was on trial. Draco believed that Eggman was responsible for nearly destroying the world. It probably didn't help that he saw Sonic with him. So he got the police to arrest Sonic shortly after the wedding of Tails and Cream. Now Sonic's friends tried to defend him, but Draco would not take any of it. Not only was he the mayor, but also the judge.

"Now, do you have any proof that you weren't siding with Eggman?" Draco asked.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't Eggman that's responsible. It was some freak called Eggman Nega." Sonic said.

"I didn't ask you who was responsible. I asked you if you have any proof, because when I'm involved, witnesses don't count as proof."

Sonic looked down as he said, "I…have no proof."

"Then it's settled. Has the jury reached a verdict?"

One of the jury members stood up.

"We have, your Honor. We, the jury, find Sonic the Hedgehog, guilty as charged." The jury member responded with a little reluctance in his voice.

The whole courtroom fell silent.

"So it's decided. Sonic the Hedgehog, I hereby banish you to the deserts outside of Station Square, for life. Court adjourned." He tapped the gavel once, which ended the session.

**Over the desert…**

The transport had just landed. Sonic stepped out first, followed by Amy, Draco, and then Armand.

"Let me repeat your sentence. You are banished to this desert for life." Draco told him.

"Mayor Draco, he'll die out here. You can't do this. I love him." Amy tried to argue, but Draco would have none of it.

"Silence, Ms. Rose. The so-called "hero" deserves this after turning against the very world he tried to save." Draco stated.

Armand walked over to Sonic and released the handcuffs.

"Sorry, Sonic. We tried our best." Armand apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's his." Sonic told him, referring to Draco.

"Anyone have any last requests?" Draco asked everyone.

"I do." Amy said. "Just one last kiss."

"Well, seeing how it will be his last…Alright. I'll allow it. But hurry up." Draco responded.

Amy walked over to Sonic and kissed him. Sonic took it in, knowing it may be his last.

"Will you hurry up? I'm getting impatient."

Draco was ready to leave Sonic to his fate. Sonic and Amy finally broke the kiss.

"I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Amy"

Amy and Armand got back on the transport ship, where Draco was waiting. As the ship's door closed, Amy finally broke into tears. Armand tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, Amy. Knowing Sonic, he'll survive." Armand tried to tell her.

"But, what if he doesn't? What if he dies?" Amy asked.

"Oh, what if he dies?" Draco mimicked Amy. "You might as well get over it. Find a new boyfriend, because your current one is doomed."

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!?" Amy shouted in a rage.

"Amy, calm down." Armand told her as the ship took off.

Sonic watched the ship leave the desert. Too depressed to run anywhere, he started walking. While he walked, he remembered the arrest.

**Two days ago…**

Police sirens were heard in the distance. Sonic, who had left the wedding about 15 minutes ago, was walking through the streets of Station Square. He turned around as the police stopped.

"What's up, officers? Looking for someone?" Sonic asked.

The 3 policemen pointed their guns at Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are under arrest." One policeman said.

"What? Why?" Sonic asked.

"Allying with Eggman and trying to destroy our world."

"You're crazy. I would never try to destroy the planet." Sonic argued.

"Shut up. Get in the car, now!" The policeman demanded.

One of the other policemen handcuffed Sonic, while the other took him to the car. When he was inside, it drove off.

**Present day…**

Sonic sighed. He couldn't believe that the mayor would accuse him of something like that. He understood that the mayor believed that Eggman would do something like that, but what he didn't get was being accused of siding with him like that, just because he was standing around Eggman. He moved on.

Back in Station Square, Amy was frantically running towards her house. It was a couple of blocks away from the city park. When she got home, she pounded on the door.

"RECTOR!! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED!!" Amy yelled.

Inside, a red hedgehog ran to the door. His name was Rector Rose, Amy's older brother. He opened the door to find Amy on her knees, crying about something. Her face was in her hands.

"Amy, what happened?" Rector asked as he helped Amy up. He had never seen Amy like this.

"Rector, Sonic…arrested…desert…could die…" Amy tried to explain.

"Amy, calm down. Tell me what happened. Is it about Sonic?" Rector knew Amy loved Sonic, so he knew Amy would only be this way if one, Sonic did something to her, or two, if something happened to him.

Amy took a few minutes to calm down, then she began explaining.

"Sonic was arrested two days ago. This morning he was taken to the desert, where the mayor said he was banished from the city for life. I'm worried, Rector. He could die out there." Amy explained.

Rector was shocked at this news.

"What was Sonic convicted of?" Rector asked.

"The mayor believed that the Eggman we knew was the one responsible for the recent world crisis. He saw Sonic standing around, and thought that Sonic was partly responsible. Every one of his friends tried to defend him. I tried the most."

Amy broke into tears again.

"That should be enough to allow Sonic to go free. Why didn't he?"

"Because, he said that witnesses don't count."

"That idiot. Who does he think he is? He didn't follow the rules that a judge has to follow. Don't worry, Amy. I'll look into it. But first, I need to meet up with Howl and Raine. They may be able to help me out."

Rector got up and left the house to find his friends.

Out in the desert, Sonic was tired and thirsty. His knees felt weak from dehydration, and his vision was blurry. He soon fell onto his knees, then collapsed on the ground.

The last thing he saw was someone in black pants walking towards him.

**End of Chapter 1.**

Sonic has been exiled, Amy is worried, and Rector plans to find out what's going on.

This story was supposed to be started after Sonic Rush: New Version was completed, but I wanted to get the first chapter up. I will not continue this until that story is finished.

Also, about The Legend of Tobias Novak (Armand's father), that story has been put on hold. I may do it sometime later.

Read and Review.


	2. Enemies Become Allies

Ready for the next chapter of Sonic the Hedgehog: Exiled?

Last time, Sonic was banished to the deserts outside Station Square. Going without water, food, or rest, Sonic finally collapsed. His last sight was someone in black pants walking towards him.

Who is this person? Read on and find out. I doubt you'll be surprised, though.

Oh yeah, the timeline between Sonic Rush and this story is 2-3 days, not two weeks. I decided to change it.

**Chapter 2: Enemies Become Allies.**

Station Square was in chaos. News spread quickly about Sonic's banishment. Now people were demanding answers. Mayor Draco was getting ready for a speech about Sonic.

"Mr. Mayor, are you ready?" His advisor asked.

"Yes, I am." Draco replied.

"It's time for the press conference. The public will demand answers."

"No worries. I've got it under control."

Outside, some people were demanding the mayor to come out.

"Where's the mayor?" One civilian asked.

Mayor Draco comes out.

"Attention, everyone. I understand that all of you are not happy with me exiling our former hero. But I assure you, it was all for a good cause." Draco started explaining.

"Why did you banish Sonic?" One civilian asked.

"He was conspiring with Eggman to destroy this world." Draco told him.

"What do you mean?" Another asked.

"As I was walking along, I saw Sonic talking to Eggman. I saw his friends as well, but they weren't with him directly. That's why I only exiled Sonic."

"Sonic would never hurt the planet."

"I SAW him. That's proof enough. You all well know that."

Draco's advisor then came up.

"Uh, sir, it is time for your meeting." The advisor said.

"Ah, just in time. I was starting to feel pressure."

Draco then turned to the public.

"Well, I believe it's time for my meeting. I must go."

Draco then left. The people still demanded answers, but let it slide this time.

**In the desert, in an unknown area…**

Sonic was asleep. Ever since he had fallen unconscious, he hadn't woken up. Now he was no longer in the desert, but in a bed. Where was he?

Sonic started to wake up slowly, but he bolted awake when he heard a voice.

"Well, it looks like you're awake." A familiar voice said.

"Eggman! What are you doing here?' Sonic asked.

"What do you mean? This is my base." Eggman told him.

"What am I doing here?"

"Well, I saw something in the distance. So I checked it out, and there you were, knocked out. I didn't want you dead, so I got you in here, and here you are. Be glad I'm nice enough to save my enemy's life." Eggman explained.

"Well, I suppose I should be thankful." Sonic said with sarcasm.

"By the way, what were you doing in the desert unprepared?" Eggman asked.

"Well, the police arrested me under Mayor Draco's orders. I went to court where I was charged with assisting YOU in destroying the planet." Sonic explained.

"What? Don't they know it was Eggman Nega that was responsible?"

"I tried to tell them, but Draco would have none of it. After the trial, I was sentenced to be thrown into exile out here. Draco reminded me of my sentence, Armand apologized for not being able to get me out, and Amy was nearly in tears. Amy and I shared one last kiss before they left me out there."

"Aw, the great hero Sonic getting a last kiss from his girlfriend."

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" Sonic yelled.

"Well, excuse me. Continue." Eggman somewhat apologized.

"At any rate, I'm almost done. I started walking, being too depressed to run. I remembered the arrest, the trial, and then I collapsed." Sonic finished.

"So I see. Draco thinks that I was the one responsible. And he saw you as well. That's why you're banished."

"That about sums it up. I don't even know what my friends are up to."

"Well, what do you think they are doing?" Eggman asked.

"Amy's probably told Rector about it. My friends are probably trying to find a way to get me back in. But how do I do that?"

"Sonic, I may be able to help you." Eggman said.

**Later that day, in Station Square…**

"So, what you're telling us is that Sonic was exiled for a misunderstanding?" Howl asked. Rector had just finished telling Howl and Raine about Sonic's exile.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Rector told them.

"I never thought that would happen." Raine said.

"Well, I think we need to figure this out. I mean, Draco wouldn't exile Sonic outright. He claims that Eggman was the one responsible for the mess of the two planets combining. He also said that Sonic was with him, being one of the reasons that the crisis occurred." Rector explained. "He also didn't accept any witnesses at the trial, saying witnesses don't count as proof."

"Who does he think he is? That's grounds for being run out of town." Howl said, furious.

"Why did he do that?" Raine asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." An unknown voice said from behind them.

Rector, Howl, and Raine turned around to see a hedgehog in a yellow suit and helmet, the helmet having a visor that covered his eyes.

"And you are…" Rector began to ask.

"My name is Gerald the Hedgehog. I'm Sonic's brother. I skipped town about four years ago. I was unknown. No one knew me. Maybe because I'm kind of like my brother. A drifter looking for his next adventure. Unlike Sonic, however, I never saved the world. I was just an adventurer." Gerald explained.

"Well, do you mind helping us bail your brother out of exile?" Rector asked.

"First, I want to hear the story. How did my brother get exiled anyway? As soon as I heard he was exiled, I came back." Gerald said.

"Well, it's a long story." Rector warned him.

"I've got time."

"Well, here it goes. It all started after the wedding of Tails and Cream…"

"Wait. Tails and Cream got married? Aren't they too young?" Gerald interrupted.

"Well, Mayor Draco allowed it. He said 'If the marriage makes them happy, then let them go about it.' That's why he allowed it."

Rector continued.

"As I was saying, Tails and Cream got married. After the party, we all left. 15 minutes after leaving, Sonic was arrested by police. The next day, he was put on trial. The charge: Sonic was helping Eggman in the past crisis. You know, where the two planets were combining? Well, Draco didn't allow witnesses as proof, so he took it into his own hands. He demanded proof of Sonic's innocence, but Sonic had none. So, Draco sentenced him to being exiled from Station Square for life. Two days later, Sonic, along with Amy, Armand, and Draco, flew in a transport ship to the desert. After Sonic was out, Amy gave him one last kiss, then she got back in the transport as it left. She started crying. She ran to me, told me what happened, and I said that I would help bail Sonic out." Rector finished.

"I get it now. So, we just need to find proof that Sonic's innocent. Then, we get Draco for what he did."

"Exactly." Rector said. "I'll take you around and introduce you to Sonic's friends."

So they left to meet Sonic's friends, the very ones that would get him cleared.

**End of Chapter 2.**

A new character has come into the picture. Gerald may be the key to Sonic's bailing out. But he'll need to get Sonic's friends on his side. Will he succeed?

Read and Review.


	3. The Plan

In the last chapter, Rector, Howl, and Raine met Gerald the Hedgehog, who said he was Sonic's brother. Gerald is about to meet the very friends who planned to bail Sonic out of his predicament. But just who is Gerald?

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and Co. OCs belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

Rector, Howl, Raine, and Gerald were walking along the streets of Station Square. Some of the people met Gerald. Hearing that he was Sonic's brother let them know that Sonic would return soon. The first of Sonic's friends they came across were Armand, Axel, and Basil. They were on a nearby basketball court. Armand and Axel were playing one-on-one, with Basil keeping score.

"Come on, Axel, you know you can't beat me." Armand taunted.

"Don't count me out just yet, Armand."

Basil was keeping a close eye on them.

"Remember, the score is 23-22. Armand, you need one more two-pointer to win. Axel, a three-pointer will do it." Basil announced.

"Let's go." Armand and Axel said in unison.

Armand started by running down the backcourt. Axel was in close pursuit, waiting for the right moment to steal the ball. Gerald, Rector, Raine, and Howl watched on.

"Whoa! Who are they?" Gerald asked.

"Armand the Tiger, Basil the Fox, and Axel the Boar." Rector told him as he pointed them out.

As the game continued, Axel stole the ball just as Armand was taking the final shot. Axel ran all the way to the other side, shot the ball from the three-point line, and made the goal.

"And with that, Axel wins." Basil announced.

"Dang, Axel. You're getting better at this." Armand told him.

"Well, I try my best." Axel said, out of breath.

They noticed Gerald and the others.

"Hey, Rector." Armand called out.

"Armand, what's up?" Rector called back.

"Who's the new hedgehog?" Basil asked.

"This is Gerald. He's Sonic's brother." Rector explained.

"Well, nice to meet you, Gerald." Armand told him.

"Same here." Gerald replied.

"They've been best friends since they were young." Howl explained.

"And how do you know this?"

"Armand told me about it." He then turned to Armand. "Gerald's come to bust Sonic out of his little "problem". Do you want in on it?"

"I don't know. What do you think, guys?" Armand asked.

"I say we get in on it. We are Sonic's friends, after all." Axel said.

"Very well." He turned to Howl. "Count us in."

"All right. Let's go round up the rest of his friends." Howl told them.

"That's my line, Howl." Rector said.

They meet up with Amy next. Amy was still sad about Sonic's banishment.

"Ohhh, w-why did h-h-he have to g-get b-b-b-banished?" Amy sobbed.

"Uh oh. Amy's sad." Rector noticed. "Amy is Sonic's girlfriend. Amy hasn't been herself since Sonic got exiled."

"That's too bad." Gerald replied.

Amy noticed them.

"Rector? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I want you to meet Gerald. He says he's Sonic's brother." Rector said.

"Hi, Amy." Gerald said.

Amy didn't look up.

"Uh, Amy, I said hello."

Amy still didn't look up. Instead she said…

"Just leave me alone." Amy said.

"Amy, we just want to ask you if…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Rector and the others left. Gerald tried to stay, but Rector urged him along.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice." Gerald complained.

"If Amy gets mad like that, it's best if we leave her be. Otherwise, she'll pull out her hammer and whack us good." Rector explained.

"A hammer? What good is a hammer going to do against…?" Gerald started.

He then heard heavy breathing. Gerald turned around and saw Amy, mad as hell. She had her hammer out and ready to smack Gerald with it. Gerald turned back around and saw that they had left him. Even Rector knew not to mess with Amy.

"Uhhhh…hi?"

WHAM!

Gerald found himself knocked to the ground. Amy had swung her hammer and hit Gerald hard.

"Never…talk…about…me…like that!" Amy warned.

"I've learned my lesson." Gerald said in a daze.

Rector and the others appeared.

"Sorry we bailed out a minute ago, but even we know not to mess with Amy." Rector apologized.

"Well, never do that again."

"You got it."

Amy then spoke up.

"So, what did you want?" Amy asked.

"This is Gerald. He's Sonic's brother. He wants us to join up and get him back in the city." Rector told her.

"I'll join. I want Sonic back." Amy said.

Amy joined them as they continued. They later found Tails and Cream at Tails' House, kissing.

"Who's that?" Gerald asked. He was looking inside the window. Raine pulled him down.

"Don't do that, Gerald. If they find out, who knows what'll happen." Raine warned him.

"Sorry. So, who are they?" Gerald asked.

"Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, and Cream the Rabbit. They're young, but recently got married."

"What? They look too young."

"The mayor allowed it. Mayor Draco, the same one who exiled Sonic."

Tails and Cream then heard someone outside. Cream stepped outside to look.

"So, Tails and Cream married at such a young age? That's something you don't see everyday."

Cream saw them and just stood there. Tails walked out and glared at them. Everyone but Gerald saw this.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Gerald said. He then turned around. He would regret it soon enough.

"ARE YOU SPYING ON US!?" Cream screamed. **(See what I did there!?)**

Gerald then received a slap from Cream.

"Uh, sorry." Gerald apologized.

"What are you all doing here?" Tails asked.

"Well…" Rector began.

**A few minutes later…**

"I get it. Count us in." Tails told them.

"Me too." Cream said.

"Alright." Rector said. "Now there are just a few more to go. Shadow, Omega, Knuckles, Rouge, the Babylon Rogues, and Team Chaotix. Once we find them, we can go over a plan."

Luckily for them, Jet, Wave, and Storm were passing by. They stopped at the sight of Gerald.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" Jet asked.

"I'm Gerald, Sonic's brother." Gerald introduced himself.

"I'm Jet, leader of the Babylon Rogues." Jet said.

"I'm Wave, mechanic and technician of the Rogues." Wave introduced herself.

"You can call me Storm, right-hand man of Jet and the muscle of the Rogues." Storm told him.

"So, you guys know Sonic?" Gerald asked.

"Know him? He's my rival." Jet told him.

"So I see. Well, we're going around the city, finding Sonic's friends so we can figure out a plan to get Sonic back." Gerald told him.

It didn't take much for the Rogues to agree.

"We'll join up." Jet said.

"We will?" Storm asked.

"Yes, we will." Jet told him.

"Now, to find Shadow. If I know him enough, he's somewhere with Omega." Rector said.

"Let's go." Gerald told them.

They headed to G.U.N HQ, where they found Shadow and Omega outside the walls.

"Hmm. Who's the hedgehog?" Shadow asked.

"Identifying hedgehog." Omega said as he tried to scan Gerald. "Identity unknown."

"I'm Gerald, Sonic's brother. And you are…"

"I'm Shadow, the ultimate life-form."

"I am E-123 Omega, the ultimate E-Series robot."

"Two ultimate somethings? That's a record." Gerald remarked.

"Watch it, hedgehog." Shadow warned.

Gerald explained what they were doing. It didn't take Shadow and Omega long to join up.

"Well, I guess I'm in." Shadow said.

"Initiating mission: Rescue Sonic the Hedgehog." Omega said.

They looked for Knuckles and Rouge. It didn't take long. Rouge ran by with the Master Emerald in her hands. Knuckles and Team Chaotix were chasing after her.

"Get back here, bat girl!" Knuckles yelled.

"Not a chance, knucklehead!" Rouge called back.

"Who are they?" Gerald asked.

"The red echidna is Knuckles. The white bat is Rouge. The purple chameleon is Espio. The bee is Charmy. And the green crocodile is Vector." Rector explained.

Knuckles caught Rouge after a lucky jump. Espio retrieved the emerald.

"Will you ever learn to keep your hands off of the Master Emerald, bat girl?" Knuckles asked the thief.

"Never. It's my life's job." Rouge replied.

"You really need to learn." Espio said.

"Yeah." Charmy chimed in.

"Quiet, Charmy." Vector told the hyperactive bee.

Gerald walked over to them.

"Uh, am I interrupting anything?" Gerald asked.

"NO!" All five said at the same time.

Rector came up.

"Listen. We're gathering Sonic's friends together to form a plan to clear Sonic's name. You want in?" Rector asked.

"I suppose we're in." Knuckles said.

"Me too." Rouge chimed in.

"We're not interested." Vector said. "Besides, we have other stuff to take care of. Let's go, boys."

"Yes sir." Charmy replied.

"Roger that." Espio said.

Team Chaotix left.

"Well, I suppose we're all here. Let's get to Sonic's house." Rector said.

**Later, at Sonic's house…**

"Alright. What's the plan?" Armand asked.

The heroes had agreed to make Rector the leader of the plan.

"Jet, you and the Babylon Rogues go find out what Eggman is up to. Knuckles and Rouge, you sneak into City Hall and find out what Draco has waiting. Amy, go to Soleanna. Maybe Sonic went there. Armand, Axel, Basil, you three go look for Sonic in Westopolis. Tails and Cream, I want you two to go and find out if the people have seen anything suspicious. As for the rest of us, we go and find Sonic in Central City." Rector explained.

Central City was the largest city next to Station Square, so it was natural that Rector and the others take this path.

"We meet back up when we have everything figured out. Let's go."

The heroes went out to do their mission. Gerald went with Rector to find Sonic.

"_Heh heh. They haven't figured it out yet. I'll keep it this way until the mission is complete." _Gerald thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 3.**

Will the plan work? And what is Gerald hiding from the others? And just who is he? Find out in a few chapters.

The story itself won't be that long. I'm estimating around 10 or so chapters. The next chapters will go through the heroes' respective parts of the plan.

Don't understand a part of the plan? PM me or tell me in your review. I'll be glad to explain.

Read and Review.


	4. The Plan: Station Square Suspicions

The plan to clear Sonic's name is underway.

Each hero will play a different part in the plan.

Will it succeed?

**Chapter 4: The Plan: Station Square Suspicions**

After discussing the plan, Tails and Cream went around the city of Station Square to find out if anyone had seen anything suspicious. They were having no luck so far. Then…

"Psst. Hey, over here." A mysterious voice called.

"Huh? Who's there?" Cream asked.

"Over here." The voice said. It was coming from a back alley.

Tails and Cream entered the alley, where someone was waiting in the dark.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Tails asked.

"You can call me Z." The shady guy said.

"Okay, Z." Tails said. "So, what do you have for us?"

"I have information that may help you with this 'Sonic' character." Z said.

"Alright, we're listening." Cream said.

"Good. Just don't tell anyone." Z told them.

"Don't worry." Tails told him.

"Okay. Here's what I know. Something's not right with Draco. It's as if someone's forcing him to do what he's doing." Z told them.

"And who might this guy be?" Cream asked.

"I…have no idea. The mayor's meetings with him are private. Nobody is allowed in."

"How do you know this?" Tails asked.

"I've noticed."

"Well, that settles that. But still, we need to know if anyone's seen anything suspicious." Tails told Cream.

"I may be able to help you with that." Z spoke up. "I have a few friends that tend to know what's going on in the city. I can't point them out, but you'll know them when you find them."

"And how are we going to know?" Tails asked.

"Do you see this brown neon wristband? My friends have ones just like this one. All of us are connected to Mayor Draco in some way. Find them, and they may know more." Z explained. "Now you all must get going. I feel it's only a matter of time before something bad happens."

"Right. Let's go, Cream." Tails said.

They leave to find Z's friends.

"Now that they know some of what's going on, I think I should get back to the agency." Z said.

Tails and Cream continued their search. After asking a few more people about anything suspicious, they heard a voice whisper to them.

"Over here. I'm in this house." The voice said.

Tails and Cream went in the house. It was dark as to prevent this person's identity.

"So, are you one of Z's friends?" Tails asked.

"Yes. But that's not your concern. I have more information."

"And who are you?" Cream asked.

"Call me Y."

"Alright, Y. What do you have for us?" Tails asked.

"Well, I only have one thing to tell you. It involves someone that's not from this world."

"What? What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"So many questions, so little time. Well, the real culprit is not from this world. He's making sure Draco follows his orders."

"Then it's not Draco's fault." Tails said.

"Correct. But I don't know who it is." Y told them.

"Well, we'll just have to find your other friend." Cream said.

"Yes. He has a brown neon wristband just like this one. You can't miss it."

"Alright. Well, I guess we must be on our way." Tails said.

"Good luck." Y told them as they left.

Tails and Cream left to find the other shady guy.

"It's time to get back to the agency." Y told himself.

Tails and Cream were walking along, asking a few more people about any suspicious people. Nobody found anything out of the ordinary. Then, as they were passing another alley…

"Over here." The voice quietly called out to them.

"I guess this must be the last one." Tails told Cream.

"Well, let's see what he has to say." Cream responded.

They duck into the dark alley.

"Good. You're here. Just call me X."

"So, X, what can you tell us?" Cream asked.

"Well, I don't think Gerald is actually Sonic's brother."

"What?" Tails asked, surprised.

"I don't know, but something doesn't add up."

"Well, we won't ask him about it, but how would you know?" Cream asked.

"I just have a feeling he's not who he claims to be."

"Alright. But one question: Who are you?" Tails asked.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." X said.

He took off his coat and stepped into a light.

"Espio?" Cream and Tails said together.

"Yes. Y and Z are actually Charmy and Vector. We managed to get this information by someone who works for the mayor. I believe it was his advisor. He eavesdropped on a small part of the conversation between the mayor and the one he was talking with. How, I don't know." Espio explained.

"I thought you wouldn't be helping us." Tails told him.

"Well, we changed our minds. Besides, if we hadn't gotten this information, you wouldn't have been able to succeed." Espio told them.

"Alright. Just one question, though: How much is this gonna cost us?" Tails asked.

"Believe it or not, I think he's doing this for no charge. Just this once, though. Oh, and by the way, about Gerald, well…that wasn't true. I just needed to give out information." Espio explained.

"Well, we've done our mission. I think it's time we get back to Sonic's house." Tails said.

"Let's go." Cream said.

They head off, hand in hand.

"Well, I think it's time to see what Charmy and Vector are doing." Espio told himself, then left.

In the shadows, Gerald watches Espio leave. He had decided to stay in the city. Rector allowed it.

"_They still don't know. That's good. They'll find out soon enough."_ Gerald thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 4**

So, X, Y, and Z were Espio, Charmy, and Vector. The information they got is sure to help out the heroes.

And just who is Gerald? What's he hiding? Is there something he knows that the others don't? Find out in a few chapters. Next time, we'll see what Jet and the Rogues find out.

Read and Review.


	5. The Plan: Eggman's Involvement

Tails and Cream have found some answers. Strangely, they were from Team Chaotix.

Now it's time to see what Jet and the Babylon Rogues can find out.

By the way, each part of the plan is going on at the same time. Each chapter just tells what the heroes are doing.

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and Co. OCs belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 5: The Plan: Eggman's Involvement.**

Jet, Wave, and Storm were riding through the deserts outside Station Square. They were to see if Eggman had anything to do with Sonic's exile.

"Boss, I think I see the base." Storm told Jet.

"Storm, that's just a mirage." Wave said.

But Storm had already turned towards it. He sped to the base, only to pass through it. As soon as he had gone through it, it disappeared.

"I told him it was a mirage." Wave complained to herself.

"Calm down, Wave." Jet said.

"Really, Jet. Even you would have known. You really need to…"

Jet tuned out Wave as she babbled on and on. He concentrated on the road in front of him. Wave saw that Jet was ignoring her and pulled out her wrench.

"Ignore me, will ya?" Wave asked.

Wave then bashed Jet with her wrench, causing the hawk to fall onto the sand below.

"Don't you DARE tune me out again!" Wave commanded.

"Sorry, Wave, but sometimes you really need to lighten up."

"What did you say?"

"Just what I said."

Jet and Wave then went at it. Jet pulled out his fans while Wave prepared her wrench. The two swung their weapons and tried to hit each other. Every time they tried to strike, though, the weapons hit each other and bounced off. Storm came up behind them. Up ahead, he saw Jet and Wave about to run into something.

"Jet, Wave, look out." Storm tried to yell, but they couldn't hear.

WHAM!

Jet and Wave had slammed into a large building. The building had metal walls, defense systems set up, and weapons ready to fire at any intruders. This was definitely Eggman's base.

"Identifications?" The robot computer asked.

"The Babylon Rogues." Storm mindlessly said.

"STORM!!" Jet and Wave said together.

"Identifications confirmed. Cleared for entry." The computer said.

Jet and Wave breathed a sigh of relief. Then they turned to Storm.

"Storm, you really need to be careful." Jet told him.

"What would've happened if we weren't confirmed? It'd be over for us." Wave complained.

The door opened.

"Now, let's see what Eggman knows about this." Jet said as they walked in.

Inside, they saw a whole bunch of robots doing work inside the base. Some robots were carrying mechanical parts to a construction room, others were on patrol duty, and some were on cleanup duty. Because they had been allowed in, the robots paid no attention to the three birds that had just stepped inside.

"Well, it looks like the robots aren't going to try and destroy us." Wave said.

"Don't forget, we were allowed in." Jet reminded her.

They headed to a nearby elevator and headed up to the top level, where they found…

"Eggman!?" The three birds said at once.

"Ah, if it isn't the Babylon Rogues. I saw you three coming and figured you wanted to know what I was doing, so I let you in." Eggman told them.

"Stuff it, Eggman. What do you know about Sonic's exile?" Jet demanded.

"Ah yes, Sonic's exile. Well, why don't you ask him yourself?"

A nearby door opened, and Sonic walked out.

"Hey, Jet."

"Sonic!"

Jet ran up to Sonic.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jet asked.

"After being exiled, I passed out just outside Eggman's base. Eggman found me and brought me in and let me stay until we could figure out something." Sonic explained.

"Well, you'll be back soon enough. Your brother Gerald is in the city. Your friends came up with a plan to get you back in." Jet told Sonic.

"Gerald's back. I never thought I would ever hear from him again. After he skipped town a few years back, I had no idea what he was doing."

"Well, he's working with the others to clear your name."

"Good. At least I'll know I'll be returning soon. So, where's Amy?"

"She headed off to Soleanna. She's looking for you. Ever since you were exiled, she's hasn't been too happy."

"Tell her I'll be back soon."

"We will."

"Uh, Jet, I think it's time to go. The others are probably back by now."

"Right. Well, Sonic, I believe we need to get back to the city. We'll let the others know where you are."

"No, don't do that. Just tell them I'll be back soon."

"Very well. Let's go, Rogues."

Jet, Wave, and Storm leave. Once they're out of sight…

"Deactivate the hologram, now." Eggman said.

'Sonic' disappears.

"_That was a close one. It won't be long before they figure it out."_ Eggman thought.

**End of Chapter 5.**

Jet, Wave, and Storm have found out that Eggman was keeping Sonic in his base until the time is right. But what could Eggman be hiding? Who is Gerald? And who is forcing Draco to do what he's doing? Patience, my friends. You'll find out in a few chapters.

Next time, we'll see how the search for Sonic goes.

Read and Review.


	6. The Plan: City Search

(I meant to get this up a couple of days ago, but I encountered computer trouble, so this is late. Also, Sonic Riders: Ultimate Tournament is on hold until this story is finished.)

In the last chapter, Jet, Wave, and Storm went to Eggman's desert base to see if he had any part in Sonic's exile. They found Sonic, who told them to tell the others that he would return soon. As the Rogues left, Sonic disappeared. This Sonic was actually a hologram. Eggman knows something, but he isn't telling.

Some of the heroes are looking for Sonic in Soleanna, Central City, and Westopolis. Will they find him at those cities?

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and Co. OCs belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 6: The Plan: City Search.**

Amy was currently in the city of water, Soleanna. The city lived up to its name, as you couldn't take a turn without seeing water. This was one of Amy's favorite places to visit.

"Oh, I hope Sonic's here." Amy hoped.

"Sonic?" A female voice said.

Amy turned around to see a 17-year old girl with red hair, red shoes and a white dress. She was Princess Elise the Third. What she was doing outside her castle was anyone's guess.

"Yes. I'm looking for a blue hedgehog named Sonic. Is he around here?" Amy asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sure someone would have seen him if he were around." Elise responded.

"Oh, I hope he's okay."

"Well, since you're here, tell me what happened to him. Who knows, maybe he'll come by." Elise suggested.

"Okay. I've got nothing else to do."

They sat down on the steps that led to the New City area.

"So, why are you looking for Sonic?" Elise asked.

"It's a long story."

"I've got all day."

Amy then began.

"First, I better start off with the events before that. Do you know Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox and Cream the Rabbit?"

"I can't say I have."

"Well, they got married a few days ago. And Tails and Cream are 9 and 8 years old, respectively."

"Wow. That's so young for a marriage."

"I know. But the mayor allowed it. He said to let them go about it if it made them happy, which it did."

"That's unusual. So what happened?"

"About 15 minutes after the wedding, Sonic was arrested by police. Mayor Draco was the one who called the arrest. Two days later, Sonic was put on trial. Draco said witnesses weren't allowed, so we couldn't help him. When asked for proof, Sonic had none, so Draco said that he was exiled for assisting Eggman in the recent crisis."

"You mean the one with the world corruption?"

"Exactly. Anyway, Draco, Armand, and I went with Sonic to the edge of the city, where Sonic was released. I gave one last kiss to him, then we left. I broke down into tears after that."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened after that?"

"A few hours later, a hedgehog in a yellow suit and helmet with a visor appeared. He's Gerald the Hedgehog, and he claims to be Sonic's brother."

"Well, I hope he gets his brother out of exile."

"I hope so. Well, I better get back to Station Square."

"Okay, see you later."

Amy got up to leave when a shadow appeared. A claw then reached out and grabbed Elise.

"AHHHH! HELP!" Elise screamed.

"Ho ho ho ho. Now I've got the princess of Soleanna." A voice came from the cockpit of the Eggmobile.

"Dr. Eggman? It WAS you!"

"What? Who are you talking about?" The voice said.

"Who are you?"

"Not him, that's for sure."

"Wait. Now I know. You're…"

BAM!

A boxing glove appeared from the cockpit. Amy was hit in the side of the face. She fell to the ground and blacked out.

**Westopolis…**

Rector, Howl, Raine, and Armand were exploring the city of Westopolis, one of the top cities of the world, and number 3 on G.U.N's top protection list (Soleanna's second, and Central City is first). Axel and Basil had decided to go to Central City, so Armand tagged along. They had gone through half of the city with nothing.

"Any of you seen him yet?" Rector asked through the communicator.

"Not a clue. I'm beginning to think that this is a game of Needle in the Haystack, except Sonic is the needle, and the city's the haystack." Armand replied.

"I'll agree with that any day." Howl chimed in.

"I wonder if he's actually here." Raine wondered.

"Well, keep looking. He's bound to be somewhere. By the way, anyone heard from Amy?" Rector asked.

Just then, Lord Regis ran up to Rector.

"Excuse me, but are you Rector Rose?" Lord Regis asked.

"Hold on a minute, guys." Rector told the others. He turned his attention to Lord Regis. "Yes, I'm Rector. And you are…?"

"Lord Regis of Soleanna. I overheard you ask about Amy. I know where she is."

"Where?"

"She's in Soleanna. Some of Princess Elise's personal guards found her knocked out by the steps leading to Soleanna's New City area. She's okay, though."

Rector was about to raise hell, but calmed down when he heard that Amy was still okay.

"Do they know who it was?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, I hope she recovers. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

"It was her that sent me to find you. She said you had come to Westopolis, so I came here to tell you."

"Thanks for the information."

Rector turned around to leave when a shadow similar to the one that appeared over Soleanna came up. A claw came out of a small compartment and grabbed Lord Regis and hauled him up to the prison chamber.

"Let go of me!" Lord Regis demanded. Whoever was in the machine didn't listen.

"Hey! Who are you?" Rector shouted.

"Hmph. Only one more. Then I'll be able to get what I want." The voice said.

"Let him go." Rector yelled.

"Ah, Rector Rose. The so-called "ultimate fighter". I never thought I'd see such a weakling as you here."

What this guy just said is NOT something you want to say if Rector can hear you.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Rector yelled.

"Uh oh."

Rector went into a rage. He jumped at the machine and delivered a punch that left a dent in the armor. He climbed onto the machine and tried to reach the cockpit, but the laser systems came online and blasted Rector off. Rector managed to land on the ground, but by the time he landed, the craft got away.

"Who the hell…?" Rector began.

Howl, Raine, and Armand came up to Rector. They had seen what happened and rushed to help. Unfortunately, they were too late.

"What happened, Rector?" Howl asked.

"Some freak in a machine came up and grabbed someone named Lord Regis. He captured him and left." Rector quickly explained.

"Any idea who it was?" Armand asked.

"Not a clue. Come on. I think it's time we get back to Station Square."

They left Westopolis to head home. In Soleanna, Amy was leaving as well.

**Central City…**

Shadow, Omega, Axel, and Basil were searching Central City for Sonic. They were having as much luck as the others, and that amounted to almost none at all. They had all taken a corner of the city. Axel had the northwest, Basil was in the southwest, Omega was searching the northeast, and Shadow was looking in the southeast. They would meet up in the center of the city, where the Presidential Palace was located.

"No sightings of Sonic anywhere. If he was here, he either would have left by now, or would have seen one of us." Basil complained.

"Subject not found. Activating level 2 recon mode."

Omega then activated his machine guns. He was about to open fire when Shadow told him to stop.

"Knock it off, Omega. We don't need to destroy the city to find Sonic."

Omega retracted his machine guns.

"Reverting to level 1 recon."

"Man, does that robot always do that?" Axel asked.

"Not always. Omega just does that when something like this takes too long." Shadow explained.

"Well, there's nothing here. Let's go ahead and meet up at the palace." Basil suggested.

A few minutes later, everyone was at the presidential palace.

"Let's see if the president knows about Sonic's whereabouts." Shadow told them.

"Might as well. What else are we going to do?" Axel asked.

They entered the palace. The president was waiting for them. G.U.N had taken care of telling him that Shadow and the others were coming.

"Shadow, everyone, welcome to the presidential palace. Please, follow me to my office." The president gestured.

They followed him to his office.

"Now, what brings you four here?" The president asked.

"We're looking for Sonic. Have you seen him?" Shadow asked.

"I have not. He probably would have been here if he was. Why?"

"Well…" Shadow began.

**A few minutes later…**

"I see." The president acknowledged. "So, Sonic was exiled by Draco for conspiring with Eggman during the world crisis?"

"That's the basic idea. That's why we came to you." Basil confirmed.

"Well…"

The machine that had appeared in Soleanna and Westopolis was behind them. No one noticed until the claw that had captured Elise and Lord Regis grabbed the president.

"What are you doing? Put me down." The president demanded.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I need you for my plan to work." The voice told him.

"Then let me ruin that plan." Shadow said as he jumped at the machine. The machine flew out of the way.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow appeared on the machine. He punched the cockpit and busted the glass. The claw had put the president in the prison and was now free. It grabbed Shadow and threw him off of the machine. Basil formed a water lasso and got Shadow before he hit the ground. All four of them knew that Shadow could've saved himself, but Basil decided not to risk it. Shadow may have been the ultimate life-form, but he was not immortal.

"Thanks, though I could've saved myself." Shadow said.

"Glad to be of help." Basil responded.

"Great. The president has been captured. What are we going to do?" Axel asked.

"We need to get back to Station Square. I wonder what the others found out." Shadow told them.

The four heroes left Central City to return to Station Square.

**End of Chapter 6.**

Who is the villain that captured Elise, Lord Regis, and the President? Why did Draco exile Sonic? What is Gerald's secret? What is Eggman hiding? So many mysteries.

All of these questions will be answered within the next 3 chapters.

Read and Review.


	7. The Plan: True Villain Discovered

Princess Elise, Lord Regis, and the President have been captured by an unknown (for now) figure. What are his plans?

Well, let's see if Knuckles and Rouge figure out anything.

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and anything related. Any OCs belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 7: The Plan: True Villain Discovered.**

Knuckles and Rouge were on top of City Hall, ready to sneak in. They were to find out what Draco's next move would be.

"You ready, Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"When you are." Rouge replied.

They were standing next to an air vent, where they would get in without being noticed. Knuckles was the first to go in, followed by Rouge. They climbed down the air vent until they reached the bottom, where they found a fork in the road (or vent, in this case.)

"Hey, who leaves a fork in an air vent?" Knuckles asked.

"You tell me." Rouge told him.

They left the fork where it was. As they continued, they encountered a path split into two different directions.

"Well, what do we have here?" Rouge wondered. "A fork in the vent."

"Not another one." Knuckles complained.

"Not that type, knucklehead. I mean the split path kind."

"Uh, yeah. I knew that." Knuckles replied.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Hey, who's up there?" A voice asked.

Knuckles and Rouge didn't see a vent cover there. They quickly moved out of the vent cover's opening. One of the mayor's guards approached.

"Huh? I thought I heard something." The advisor said.

BURP!

Knuckles let out a burp.

"What the…? Damn burping beetle."

The advisor left. Once he was out of the room…

"Knuckles, you idiot. You could've blown our cover."

"Well, I had to get him out of here. What else could I have done?"

Rouge couldn't think of anything better.

"That's what I thought. Now let's continue. I'll take the left, you take the right."

"Uh, excuse me, but who said you could make the decisions?"

"Well, I thought that was the best way."

"No. Just because you think so doesn't mean I think so."

"Shut up, bat girl."

"YOU shut up, knucklehead."

"Huh? Who's there?" A voice asked.

They forgot about the vent cover. Mayor Draco himself heard the voices.

"Damn. Draco himself." Knuckles said quietly.

"I thought I heard something up there. Oh well, I'm probably getting worked up." Draco said, then he looked at his watch. "Oh my. It's almost 2:00 p.m. I'm going to be late for my meeting.

Draco then hurried to his office, which was to the left of the vent cover where Knuckles and Rouge were.

"Come on, we've got to follow him. Who knows, this meeting may reveal what his motives are." Rouge said.

"Looks like we have no choice. Well, it looks like the left vent leads to the mayor's office. I say we go down that path." Knuckles suggested.

"Might as well."

The two went down the left vent. Surprisingly enough, Knuckles was right. The left vent led them to a small vent cover in Draco's office. Knuckles and Rouge settled down in positions where they would be out of sight, yet they would still be able to see and hear the meeting.

"Okay, madman, I'm here." Draco said.

In the shadows, a tall figure came out. He was wearing red pants, a red jumpsuit shirt, and a black jacket with yellow around the collar going down the jacket. He had a gray mustache, sunglasses that had a straight line going across the top of the lenses, and goggles with a green tint in the visor.

"Excellent. Now, let's get down to business." The man said.

"Eggman Nega!" Knuckles and Rouge said quietly.

Draco could hear the quiet voices since he was closer, but Nega couldn't. Draco didn't acknowledge the voices so that Nega wouldn't get suspicious.

"Now, tell me. Why did you exile Sonic instead of killing him? It's in my best interest to make him pay for what he did to me last time. He ruined my plan to destroy the world." Nega asked.

"Well, I'm an official. I can't go around killing people just to satisfy your mad ambitions." Draco answered.

"Hmph. You WILL do as I say. You don't want your wife or son to get killed, do you? Or my other hostages?"

Nega points an energy blaster and points it at Elise, Lord Regis, the President, Marcia (Draco's wife, who wore a blue shirt, black pants, and red shoes), and Marc (Draco's son, who wore a white T-shirt with blue shorts and green shoes.

"How did they get captured?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." Rouge replied.

"You madman. You let them go right now. They didn't do anything." Draco demanded.

"You're in no position to be making demands. Besides, I need them to make sure you do as I say. Now, Sonic will eventually come back to Station Square. When he does, you are to kill him." Nega told him. "Now, I must leave. I have a few "matters" to take care of."

Nega stepped outside the back entrance, hopped in his machine, and left.

"You can come out now." Draco said to the air vent.

Knuckles and Rouge couldn't believe it. How did he know they were there? They jumped out.

"How did you know we were inside the vent?" Rouge asked.

"I heard you. When you said that villain's name, I heard it. I didn't acknowledge it because I didn't want Eggman Nega to get suspicious."

"Then that means…" Knuckles began.

"Exactly. Nega's the one who told me to kill Sonic. He wanted me to kill him in anyway I saw fit. I sent him into exile so he would have a chance to survive."

"And to make sure you did so, he captured your family." Rouge said.

"Correct. He captured the other three to make sure I didn't go against him. Now he plans on doing what he tried to do last time."

"Well, we don't know where Sonic is. But we do have a fast ally. His name is Gerald the Hedgehog. He claims to be Sonic's brother." Rouge told him.

"I see. Well, I hope he comes through for you. Now you better get out of here before someone sees you."

"Right. Have a good day." Knuckles told him as they got back in the vent.

"Likewise to you." Draco said to him.

Meanwhile, Gerald was looking on from a window. He stayed out of sight by hiding himself enough so that they couldn't see him, but staying out enough so he could see them.

"_It won't be long now. I better get back. I'll reveal my secret then." _Gerald thought.

**End of Chapter 7.** (I know, somewhat short chapter, as usual.

Eggman Nega's the real villain behind this whole plot. And he planned it out well. Looks like Draco isn't responsible. And just what is Gerald hiding?

Find out in the next chapter.

Read and Review.

Also, I placed a poll on my profile. Check it out.


	8. Gerald's Secret

Eggman Nega has been revealed as the true mastermind, and is the reason Draco exiled Sonic.

The plan is a success, and now the heroes can meet up to reveal their results and devise a plan to bail Sonic out.

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and Co. OCs belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 8: Gerald's Secret**

Gerald was the only one who was in Sonic's house. He patiently waited for the others to come back. Rector, Howl, Raine, and Armand were the first to arrive.

"Man, I hope we find out who did that." Rector said as they walked in.

"Who did what?" Gerald asked.

"Someone in a hovering robotic prison came and abducted Lord Regis, who had come from Soleanna to tell me about my sister. She was knocked out. I hope she made a full recovery." Rector explained.

"We tried to catch up and assist, but by the time we caught up, he got away." Armand added.

"That can't be good. If this guy is the one responsible for exiling my brother, we will all have our revenge." Gerald declared.

"I'm with that." Howl agreed.

"We have to wait for the others. If they aren't here, we can't go over a plan." Raine cautioned.

"We don't need a plan. We just need to get Sonic back and kick Eggman Nega's sorry butt." Howl said.

"Well, if that's the case, count us in." A voice came from the doorway.

They turned to see Shadow, Omega, Basil, and Axel come inside, back from Central City.

"What happened on your end?" Basil asked.

"Lord Regis from Soleanna got captured by someone who sounded like Eggman." Armand replied.

"The same thing happened with the President while in Central City. If it really was Eggman…" Shadow said.

"Which it wasn't." Another voice came up from behind.

They looked behind them to see Jet, Wave, and Storm come up from behind.

"We saw Eggman at his base a while ago. He's not responsible." Jet explained.

"If that's the case, then the one responsible for this is…" Axel started to say.

"Eggman Nega."

They turned to see Amy come up from behind them.

"Amy, what happened to you?" Gerald asked.

"Before he knocked me out, I found out it was him. I thought it was Eggman at first, because it sounded like him, but he said he didn't know who that was. So, it was obviously him. What I want to know is how he's in this world." Amy explained.

"Hey, here comes Knuckles and Rouge." Storm called out.

Knuckles and Rouge came up to the house. Now Tails and Cream were the only ones that hadn't arrived yet.

"What did you find out?" Armand asked.

"Mayor Draco isn't the true villain. We've got quite a story to tell, so grab a seat." Knuckles told them.

Everyone sat down somewhere. Tails and Cream arrived just before Knuckles began.

"Sorry we're late. We decided to have some time to ourselves." Cream explained.

"Don't you know? Since you're married, you'll have plenty of time to yourselves." Gerald told her.

"Now, can I begin?" Knuckles asked.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Rouge and I infiltrated City Hall to find out why the mayor exiled Sonic. We got in through an air vent that led to his office. We looked out of the air duct in his office to watch his meeting. We saw Eggman Nega holding a gun at Elise, Lord Regis, the President, and Draco's wife and son. He asked why Draco didn't sentence Sonic to death. Draco said he thought that being exiled into the desert would be enough. That statement right there was a cover-up. And Nega bought it. He demanded that Draco kill Sonic by the time he got back, or else all five of his hostages would die. When he left for something, Draco told us we could come out. He had heard us say Nega's name, but pretended that he didn't so Nega wouldn't know. It turns out that Draco exiled Sonic to give him a chance to survive. Eggman Nega wanted Sonic dead, so by taking Draco's family hostage, he made sure Draco got the police to arrest Sonic. From there, I'm sure you know how events played out." Knuckles finished.

"We saw Sonic at Eggman's base. Apparently Eggman rescued him from the desert." Jet told them.

"Sonic would never go anywhere where an enemy is at." Gerald said.

"Eggman found him unconscious in the desert. He took him to the base where he would recover." Jet explained.

"Still, I don't believe Sonic would stay there for long. Besides, if I know Sonic, he's somewhere you wouldn't expect." Gerald told him.

This caught everyone's attention.

"And how would you know?" Amy asked.

"I'm his brother." Gerald said.

"I don't believe you." Amy told him. "Please, tell us who you really are."

"Yeah. You came out of nowhere, you know too much about Sonic, and you seem to know all of the information we can gather." Rector explained. Everyone agreed.

"Please, Gerald. Who are you, really?" Amy pleaded.

"Alright, I suppose I can reveal my secret."

Gerald took off his helmet. Nobody, not even Amy, could see what was coming.

"Hi, guys." Sonic said, with a smile on his face.

**End of Chapter 8.**

Gerald was Sonic this whole time. I tried to keep it secret. Don't understand? You will when the next chapter comes up.

By the way, here's the schedule for Sonic Riders: Ultimate Tournament. There will be 8 races, 8 survival races, and 3 battles. It was originally 16 races, 8 survival races, and 6 survival battles, but I changed it. In survival race/battle, there will be 3 matches. Each set of 3 will be counted as one battle. Each chapter contains a race/battle.

Station Square-Race.

Dual Towers-Survival Battle.

Metal City-Race.

Night Chase-Survival Race.

Splash Canyon-Race.

Red Canyon-Survival Race.

Egg Factory-Race.

Ice Factory-Survival Race.

Green Cave-Race.

White Cave-Survival Race.

Snow Valley-Survival Battle.

Dark Desert-Survival Race.

Babylon Garden-Race.

Sky Road-Survival Race.

Digital Dimension-Race.

Babylon Guardian (w/out Guardian)-Survival Race.

Sega Carnival-Race.

Sega Illusion-Survival Race.

Space Theater-Survival Battle

Sand Ruins-Final Race.

Any complaints? Let me know and I'll explain.

Read and Review.


	9. The Final Plan

Finally, this chapter is up. I ran into a problem yesterday, but that's now over.

In the last chapter you all read, Gerald revealed his secret: He was actually Sonic in disguise. Most of you were surprised, and a few of you weren't.

Now that it's been revealed that Eggman Nega is the true villain, Draco exiled Sonic to avoid his (Sonic's) death, and Gerald was Sonic himself, how does Dr. Eggman fit into all of this? And how did Sonic pull that disguise off?

Relax, this chapter tells that mystery. And I threw in something else as well. Read on.

**Chapter 9: The Final Plan.**

The heroes stared at Sonic, who just shed his Gerald disguise. Not believing what they saw, Amy was the first to speak up.

"S…Sonic? Is that…really you?" Amy asked.

"Of course it's me, Amy." Sonic replied.

Amy stood there for a few seconds, then ran over to Sonic and hugged him tight enough to let him know she was there, but loose enough as to let Sonic breathe. She had a few tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Sonic. I thought something bad had happened." Amy said as she cried.

Sonic returned the hug.

"Amy, I was with you all along. I had to take that identity so nobody would think I was actually here." Sonic explained.

Amy let go of Sonic.

"Sonic, don't you know how worried I was about you? I don't know how I would live my life without you in it." Amy said, still crying.

The others just looked on.

"You know, I don't blame Amy for saying that." Armand whispered to Rector.

"Well, she has been in love with Sonic ever since the Little Planet incident. It's only natural that she acts like that." Rector replied.

Amy had stopped crying by this time.

"You okay, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I am now that you're here." Amy told him.

They then shared a kiss that hadn't been felt for a few days. They didn't take long to part, partially due to Knuckles clearing his throat.

"Ahem. If you two are done with this little "moment", can we talk about how we're going to save the hostages and get Eggman Nega?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic and Amy broke the kiss when they heard Knuckles.

"Sure. But how are we going to do that?" Sonic asked.

Shadow came up with the suggestion.

"Well, to prevent Nega from killing the hostages, I think Sonic needs to act as Gerald again. After all, if Nega finds out Sonic's alive, the hostages are dead." Shadow told them.

Sonic put on his helmet again.

"Good idea. But first, I want to know what Eggman's hiding." Jet interrupted the plan.

"What is it, Jet?" Sonic asked.

"If Eggman rescued you from the desert, did he know you made the disguise?" Jet asked.

"I'll tell you all right now." Sonic said. "He helped me out with that part."

**Eggman's base, some time ago…**

"_My friends are probably trying to find a way to get me back in. But how do I do that?"_ Sonic asked Eggman.

"_I think I may be able to help you."_ Eggman said.

Eggman opened a closet where Sonic saw some helmets and suits.

"_I'll let you decide."_ Eggman told Sonic.

Sonic had quickly decided on the yellow suit and helmet with a visor.

"_I'll take the yellow outfit."_

A few minutes later, Sonic was decked out in the suit and helmet he had chosen.

"_All right, Eggman. How is it?"_ Sonic asked.

"_Perfect. Nobody will recognize you. Also, it's equipped with a scrambler, so if anyone has a scanner, they won't be able to use it to figure out your identity. But you'll need a new name if you're to protect your identity."_

"_How about Gerald?"_

"_Perfect. Gerald the Hedgehog. You'll pose as Sonic's brother until you decide the time to reveal your real identity."_

**Back to present day…**

"…And that's how I got the identity Gerald." Sonic finished.

"Whoa. So the Sonic we encountered at Eggman's base was…" Jet began.

"A hologram." Sonic finished.

"And since that suit had a scrambler, my scanner wouldn't have revealed your identity." Armand concluded.

"Exactly." Sonic confirmed.

"Uh, can we just talk about the damn plan already?" Knuckles asked.

The heroes agreed. They decided to make Rector the leader of this plan as well.

"I've got it. First, we'll need to rescue the hostages. This will allow Mayor Draco to get away. Sonic can reveal who he truly is, then we take it to him and kick his sorry ass back to his dimension." Rector told them.

"Is it that easy?" Wave asked.

"It's never easy, but it's the best I can think of. Who all's going?"

Sonic (as Gerald), Amy, Armand, Rector, and Shadow all decided to take part. Not many heroes would be needed to pull this one off. The others had no complaints.

"Well, just five heroes? I suppose this will do. Anyone else want in on this?" Rector asked.

Nobody raised their hands, spoke up, or anything.

"All right. I suppose us five will do. Let's get ready."

Sonic (Gerald), Amy, Rector, Armand, and Shadow all left to carry out the plan.

**Approximately 30 min. later…**

Shadow and Rector were waiting in the air vent that Knuckles and Rouge used to get in during their part of the plan. They saw Mayor Draco talking to Nega's hostages, telling them that everything will be okay. Their part of the plan was to get the hostages out so Sonic (as Gerald), Amy, and Armand could get the drop on Nega.

"It's time to let them know we're here. Psst. Mayor Draco." Shadow quietly called.

"Huh? Who's there? Where are you?" Draco asked.

"Over here." Shadow said. Draco looked over to the air vent and saw Shadow and Rector.

"Shadow, Rector, what's going on?" Draco asked.

"We're here to get the hostages out. Then Gerald, Amy, and Armand can ambush Eggman Nega." Rector told him.

"Well, how do we get them out without anyone noticing?" Draco asked.

Draco then remembered the secret exit that he used if there was an emergency. And if there ever was a time to use it, this was one of those times.

"Uh, never mind."

He went over to the left rear corner and checked around. Meanwhile, Rector and Shadow were busy freeing the hostages.

"It should be around here somewhere…Aha! Here we go."

Draco flipped a tiny switch on the side of the nearby shelf. The switch opened the door.

"Now let's get out of here."

Draco, Elise, Lord Regis, the President, Marcia, Marc, Shadow, and Rector went through the door, where there was a hiding spot. The hostages would stay there until Nega was beaten.

Gerald, Amy, and Armand were watching from a nearby rooftop. They saw Draco and the others come out and hide.

"They're out. Now we just have to wait until Nega gets back." Gerald said.

"Gets back from what?" A voice said from behind.

Gerald, Amy, and Armand turned around, only to get knocked out. However, Rector just happened to be looking over that way, and saw what happened. He cringed.

"Damn." Rector cursed.

"What is it, Rector?" Shadow asked.

"Eggman Nega. He knocked out Gerald, Amy, and Armand. He's up there. If he knew they were there, that probably means that…"

"I saw you all?" A voice said from behind them.

The next thing they knew, all 8 of them were knocked out. Eggman Nega came up to them.

"Nice try, but I saw that plan coming." Nega revealed, though nobody heard him.

An hour later…

Gerald, Amy, Armand, Shadow, Rector, Draco, Marcia, Marc, Elise, Lord Regis, and the President were all sitting in the mayor's office, tied up together by some rope (typical). Draco was the first to wake up.

"Ah, Draco. Glad to see you're awake." Nega said gleefully.

"What do you want, Nega?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing. At least not right now." Nega told him. "But I do want to tell you that the plan the "heroes" came up with would've worked out quite nicely, IF I wasn't watching."

"Then that means…" Draco began.

"Exactly. I've been watching you this whole time. Did you really think I was going to leave you to yourself? Not a chance. To tell you the truth, I never really had anything to do. That was just a cover-up. Ha ha ha."

Gerald woke up at this time.

"What happened?" Gerald asked in a daze.

"Ah, so the great Gerald has woken up, has he?" Nega asked.

"Shut up, Nega." Gerald told him.

"Hmph. Not likely. In fact, just who are you? I've never seen a helmet such as that. Obviously, it was made to conceal an identity. Well, let's just find out who you are."

The others woke up at the same time to hear that. They all looked over at Gerald as Nega removed the helmet. Everyone except Shadow and Rector was surprised.

"So, Gerald is actually Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Nega turned to Draco.

"You lied to me. You said he was dead."

"I had to protect my family and the others."

"That would've been certain, IF you had told the truth. I'll tell you something. If you had told the truth, I might've let them live for a while longer. Now, I'm afraid you've blown it. Say farewell to your family, liar." Nega said. He pointed the energy gun directly at Marcia and Marc.

"I don't think so, you freak." Someone called out.

The next thing everyone knew, a spiny yellow ball came out of nowhere and knocked the energy gun out of Nega's hands. The ball then shot around the whole room, crossing the hostages several times. When he came to a stop, the rope binding them came off and freed them. The yellow ball uncurled into a hedgehog.

"That's what you get for messing with my brother and his friends." The hedgehog said.

"Brother?" Sonic questioned.

"Who are you?" Nega demanded.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that you're going to get your butt handed to ya."

"Then meet your death!"

Nega took out another energy gun and aimed it at the new hero. Before he could even fire, the yellow hedgehog suddenly curled into a ball and dashed towards Nega, knocking the gun out of his hand. Nega then got struck in the back when the yellow hedgehog rebounded off of the gun, then two walls. Nega fell to the floor.

"Who are you? Tell me now!" Nega demanded.

"Like anybody's going to listen to you." The hedgehog told him.

"Then DIE!"

Nega then went outside and hopped into the prison machine. The prison chamber fell off and the gray armor disappeared, revealing the Ultimate Mecha.

"My newly repaired Ultimate Mecha will crush the city. I won't be able to destroy this world yet, but I will, in due time."

"You mean, you can't destroy it unless you have these?"

The yellow hedgehog then pulled out the seven Chaos Emeralds. He drew out their energy and transformed into a super form. His color turned green, his eyes turned blue, his six spines stood on end, and a green aura surrounded him.

"How do you like this?" The super hedgehog asked.

"Not another super form. I've already seen six of them. I'm tired of it."

The super hedgehog flew at the Ultimate Mecha, which fired out three laser mines from the right cannon arm. The mines floated around the hedgehog and fired lasers. The super hedgehog just dashed through the lasers, then dashed into the mines, sending them back to Nega.

"I think it's time to make a return." The hedgehog said as the mines hit Nega's cockpit. The impact caused the glass to crack.

"What? Not again."

Nega then fired five green plasma blasts from the left cannon arm. The hedgehog bashed into them. Four of them went wide of the mecha, but exploded in midair. The fifth one hit the mecha in the cockpit, busting a hole in the glass. Nega panicked.

"No! Impossible! This can't be!"

"Now to finish you. Your mecha wasn't fully repaired. Eat this."

He charged up a sphere of yellow energy.

"ELECTRO BOMB!"

The attack flew towards the Ultimate Mecha and hit, busting the cockpit glass wide open. The mecha was almost destroyed. Nega quickly opened a portal to his dimension. The mecha had an internal portal generator that allowed him to come to Sonic's world, so it would allow him to get back to his world. He went into the portal.

"I'll be back! Just you wait!" Nega yelled as the portal closed. The super hedgehog reverted back to his normal, yellow self.

"Whoa. That was amazing." Sonic said.

"Well, I pick my speed up from you, brother. And thanks to coming into contact with a power plant a few years back, I have the power of electricity in me."

"Okay. But just who are you?" Rector asked.

"I'm Sonic's brother, Gerald." He told him.

"NO WAY!" Sonic flipped out.

**End of Chapter 9. **(Whoa, my longest chapter yet.)

It turned out that Sonic had a brother after all. Surprisingly enough, his name was Gerald. And he kicked Eggman Nega's butt faster than the others could. Talk about a twist. Gerald will make an appearance in my Sonic Riders story, and I've decided that he will be the announcer for the main tournament.

Now that things are back to normal, what will happen?

Read and Review.


	10. New and Old Acquaintences

It's time for the final chapter to this story.

In the last chapter, it was revealed that Sonic really had a brother, whose name was Gerald (and I see that most of you were surprised by that). He kicked Eggman Nega's butt back to his own dimension. Nega, who got Sonic exiled through Mayor Draco, captured Draco's family and held them hostage. He also captured Elise, Lord Regis, and the President to make sure Draco followed his commands.

Well, it's time to see how this all ends.

**Chapter 10: New and Old Acquaintances**

Sonic stood at his position, his mouth hanging open. Gerald had just revealed that he was Sonic's brother, and Sonic could not believe it. It took him a while to regain his composure.

"Are…you…really my…brother?" Sonic asked, still stunned.

"Yep. Gerald the Hedgehog. When I heard about your exile, I came here as fast as I could. But it seems you got bailed out before I got here. Of course, knowing you like I do, you can't stay in trouble like that for long." Gerald told him.

"So, how long are you going to be back?" Sonic asked him.

"Well, I've got nothing to do anywhere else, so I guess I'm back for good." Gerald said.

"Sweet!" Sonic said, excited.

As they were going to Sonic's house, Sonic reacquainted Gerald with the heroes, and introduced some new ones.

They first came across the Babylon Rogues.

"Over there are Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross. They're known as either the Babylon Rogues, or Team Babylon. They're thieves, but they have some good in them."

"Really? Well, I hope they don't steal from me."

"Don't worry. They won't steal from you. At least not anything THAT important."

They walked by a basketball court. Armand and Axel were playing one-on-one again, with Basil keeping score.

"Who are they?"

"Armand the Tiger, Basil the Fox, and Axel the Boar. Call them Team Berserker. They're like that occasionally. They've been best friends since they were young."

"Lucky them."

Armand had the lead over Axel. Armand needed one more point to win. The score was 24-19, with 25 being the point limit. Axel had the ball going down the backcourt, with Armand in hot pursuit. Axel took a 3-point shot, but Armand stole it and ran the other way. Before Axel could get a chance, Armand shot a 3-pointer, and it went in.

"Armand wins!" Basil announced.

"Yes! I win again." Armand gloated.

"Knock it off, Armand. You know I could've had that basket." Axel argued.

"Still, I won." Armand reminded him.

Sonic and Gerald moved on. They came upon Tails' House. Tails and Cream were inside.

"That's Miles Prower's house, but we call him Tails. He's married to Cream the Rabbit."

"Wait…a…minute. Tails married Cream? Aren't they a little too young?"

"Mayor Draco allowed it since they would be happy."

"Hard to believe."

They found Knuckles and Team Chaotix chasing Rouge down. Rouge had the Master Emerald (so what else is new?), so it was no surprise that Knuckles was chasing her down.

"And they are…"

"Knuckles the Echidna is the guardian of the Master Emerald, Rouge the Bat is a government spy and a thief, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and Vector the Crocodile make up Team Chaotix, the crack detective agency."

"They look like a bunch of klutzes to me."

Luckily for him, the others were too busy to hear him.

"Watch what you say. They don't like being called that."

"I hear ya, bro."

They soon came across Shadow and Omega.

"Shadow the Hedgehog is the ultimate life-form. E-123 Omega is a robot, the last of the E-Series. Despite being built by Eggman, he's a heroic robot."

"You don't see that every day."

"Yeah. Let's move on."

They find Rector, Howl, and Raine walking by.

"Those three are Rector Rose, Howl the Wolf, and Raine the Butterfly. They're known as Team Virtex. Don't mess with them. Rector is Amy's brother, by the way."

"He looks overprotective."

"More than you know. I'm actually in love with Amy. My friends know that."

"Wait a minute. I thought Amy was an annoyance to you."

"Well, I was actually in love with her ever since the Little Planet incident."

"I see."

Amy ran by, carrying a couple of shopping bags.

"Amy loves to go shopping. She always wants me to come along, but I've never had the chance."

"Sounds like a date waiting to happen."

"A date? Oh right, I forgot. Amy!"

Amy stopped.

"What is it, Sonic?"

"I never got to ask before. Now I will. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Amy's heart nearly stopped. Sonic was actually asking her out on a date. But Rector was nearby, and he didn't look too happy.

"What's this about a date?" Rector said, surprising both Sonic and Amy.

"Uh…nothing." Sonic said. But it was no use.

"I heard you ask her out. Don't lie to me."

Sonic saw no way out of this. Amy turned to Rector.

"Please, Rector, let me go with him. Please?" Amy asked.

Rector started to shake his head, but saw that Amy wanted to go out. So…

"You know what? I suppose I could let you go out with him. But if he hurts you, I will…"

"I won't hurt her. I promise." Sonic told him.

"Okay. Have a good time."

Amy jumped up with a happy look. Sonic took her hand in his and they walked off.

"I better get going." Gerald said, then turned and headed to Sonic's house.

Sonic and Amy were walking by City Hall, when Draco called out to Sonic.

"Sonic, wait!" Draco called.

"What is it, Mayor?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for exiling you. Eggman Nega had my family. I couldn't do anything."

"It's okay. I understand." Sonic said.

"Thank you. As of now, I hereby release you from exile. Now have a good day."

"Thank you."

Sonic and Amy headed off on their date as Draco headed back inside. Elise, Lord Regis, and the President had returned to their cities to resume their duties. Armand, Axel, and Basil were taking a break. Rector, Howl, and Raine were walking along the street, deciding what they should do next, Tails and Cream were eating lunch at Tails' house, Knuckles got the Master Emerald back, thanks in part to Rouge being called on a government assignment, Team Chaotix headed back to the agency, and the Babylon Rogues went off to raid some ruins. Everything was back to normal in Station Square.

**End of Chapter 10.**

Well, Rector allowed Amy to go on a date with Sonic (Surprised you there, Babylon Sky Hawk), Tails and Cream were having lunch, and everything else is back to normal. This was a somewhat short chapter, but I like it. I'm sure you will too.

Now that I'm done with this, I can return to Sonic Riders: Ultimate Tournament.

If you haven't already, check out the poll I placed on my profile. After chapter 10 of the tournament is up, the poll will close, and you all can see the results.

Read and give your final review. (I'll say that at the end of every multi-chapter story.)


End file.
